Return
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Birthday fic for SuprSingr. Even with all she has, Helga can't help but wish that her beloved Arnold could be home for her seventeenth birthday.


**This is for my dear friend SuprSingr. As a birthday gift. So happy birthday! Even if it is early! :D**

**Thank you for reading. :)**

**I do not own the characters.**

...

_**Dearest Helga,**_

_**I'm still not entirely sure when we'll come back to Hillwood at the moment. You know Mom and Dad, they want to travel and see the world, and enjoy it before they get too old. Sometimes I wonder if they will ever just settle down. I guess for now they can't do that. But other than that, we're all doing great and Rome has been really awesome.**_

_**I just wanted to let you know that soon we'll be on our way to South Africa, and I may not have access to the Internet there, but I'll be able to still write you letters. I'm not sure if you'll write back like before, but it's okay. I can understand it was hard for you. Anyway, we'll be in South Africa for about a month now.**_

_**Well Helga, I just wanted to let you know what was going on in advance, and that I'm sorry. I miss you so much, I don't think a day goes by that I don't think about you and wish you were here with me. Especially at night when I look at the moon.**_

_**Okay, okay, I won't get corny. XD**_

_**I just wanted you to know what was going on.**_

_**I love you, Helga. :) Take care of yourself.**_

_**XOX, Arnold**_

_**P.S. I love you. And Happy Birthday, if this makes it to you by your birthday. I have a gift for you, though you may have to wait a little longer for it to arrive. ;)**_

Helga gave a sad smile as she re-read Arnold's latest letter to her. Given the date he'd written, it had been two weeks before the letter arrived. None the less, it was great to hear from him. They'd exchanged e-mails and even corresponded on IM, with webcams and microphones, which had been nice, but it wasn't the same.

At fifteen, Helga ran away from home and flew out to see Arnold at the time that he was living in Chicago with his parents. They had been broken up at the time, which had happened before he moved away. She'd gotten there, wandered aimlessly for a while and by chance he had spotted her in the street when he had been wandering the city on his own. They'd ended up spending the day together, just walking around, going to get pizza and ice cream, just spending time together like they'd used to. At that point, it was then that they admitted they still loved each other. Before that point, it turned out Arnold HAD tried to date some girls he'd met, but it never worked out. Helga did try to date also, although twice, and also never worked out.

After she had gone home the day after, and she FINALLY wrote a letter to him, she stated she'd be willing to have a long distance relationship, since she had come to take a chance and be assertive in what she wanted. She was nervous, and then when she got a letter back from him a few days later, in which he said he and his parents were going to Europe, but had agreed to her proposition. He had wanted to ask her of it when they'd seen each other, but thought that it was too soon. Since they had had time to sleep on it since seeing one another, it seemed like a better time.

Since then, they'd had a long distance relationship. While they hadn't seen one another in the past two years, they did manage as best as they could. It wasn't always easy, nor perfect, but it went along fine. She'd been scared at first he would find another girl and then break it off with her, but of course, he'd assured her that it seemed unlikely since they had gone the first few years of his being moved away without contacting each other (on her part, however) and he was _still_ in love with her regardless of not hearing from her or seeing her.

So it wasn't easy, but none the less, knowing that her beloved, no matter where he was, would soon come back to her, and still _love_ her like she loved him, made it all the more easier to bear.

Now today, it was her seventeenth birthday. Yet another birthday without him there, which was a major drag. She was used to it by now, but it still sucked. Every year on her birthday since he'd been gone (whether it arrived early, spot on, or late), Arnold sent her a card and a little gift. She treasured each gift, keeping them safe in a box where she kept all his letters, photos, and other memorabilia of their times together. Except for one, which was a beautiful butterfly necklace made of actual stones, that he had gotten made special for her in San Lorenzo. It consisted of diamonds, her birthstone, rubies (the Aries gem), sapphires, and emeralds. She wore it all the time, becoming one of her most precious possessions aside from her bow.

Helga fingered the necklace, letting out a soft sigh, missing him more and more. Was it too much to ask that he come back to Hillwood?

Apparently, it was.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Helga! Phoebe's here to pick you up, are you ready?" Miriam's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

It dawned on Helga as she remembered that Phoebe was taking her out for her birthday. The gang was sadly a bit too busy today, but it didn't matter since Rhonda threw her a fun party the day before. She normally wasn't into parties, especially without Arnold around, but she'd had a lot of fun and enjoyed herself.

"Okay Mom, coming!" Helga called, grabbing her handbag and then coming out of her room just as Miriam was getting out of the way.

"Have a good time honey, and Happy Birthday." Miriam gave her a hug.

Helga smiled a bit and hugged her back. "Thanks, Mom. I'll try."

She then went downstairs, seeing Phoebe waiting there for her, holding a wrapped box in her hands.

"Pheebs, you already gave me a present!" Helga laughed.

"I know Helga, but I saw this in the store and thought you'd like it." Phoebe smiled, handing her the box.

"Oh all right, I'll humour you." Helga tore away the wrapping paper, and opened the box to find a black T-shirt with pink lettering on it. It read _**I'm A Girlfriend So Back Off!**_ "Heh heh, nice one, Pheebs. I think I'll wear it." She took it out of the box, and then put it on over her tank top.

"It looks perfect on you, I was right about buying one size bigger, since the cut works better around your bust." Phoebe said, smoothing it out for her. "There! Now it falls very nicely."

"Pheebs! Quit it." Helga pushed her away but grinned. "So, what have you got in mind for today?"

"Well first, Happy Birthday!" Phoebe gave her a hug and then pulled back. "And I thought we could go to Dino Land, and then go get some lunch?"

Helga grinned more and nodded, grabbing her hat and placing it on over her bow as they stepped out of the house. "Now you're talking! Lead the way, O Wise One."

Phoebe giggled. "Leading!"

...

They ended up having a great time at Dino Land, spending some quality time together, which wasn't always easy considering Phoebe was studying hard for her college entrance exams, even if they weren't a good long while, as well as school itself, and also because she was dating Gerald. After they'd had their fun, they went back into town and went to get Chinese for lunch.

"So Helga," Phoebe finished her bite of food. "Did you hear from...'ice cream'?"

Helga giggled at the use of the childhood codename. "A letter he wrote about two weeks ago arrived today. We're gonna have to go back to letters for a while since he and Miles and Stella will be in South Africa for about a month. That's a real drag, since instant messaging was...well, instantaneous! Not to mention e-mail was pretty handy. Oh well, what can ya do? He also said he had present for me, and it'll arrive soon. Must be something big, maybe he found some more quartz for me!"

"Well, we'll have to wait and see." Phoebe smiled, pushing her glasses further up her nose. "I'm sure it'll be something nice."

"It's Arnold, even if it's something I don't ask for, it still ends up being an awesome gift." Helga said and gave a swoon for emphasis, and then grew a little sad. "But man I miss him Pheebs, I'd give anything to see him again, hell, for him to come home! But that's asking too much."

"That's not asking too much at all, Helga." Phoebe assured her. "It's natural to want to see someone you're close to when they're far away like this. He's been gone for a few years now, I think even I would say 'Enough is enough' by this point. I know it hasn't been easy for you, especially in the beginning, but you've been doing well and trying your best to take the mature approach to this. We're all proud of you, we know how much he means to you and how much you miss him. He _will_ come back, even I know this."

She nodded in agreement. "I don't doubt that Pheebs, he did say that although he likes travelling and seeing the world, Hillwood is his home. I just want to know _when,_ you know?"

"We all do Helga. We all miss him."

"Hey, who else can they go to for advice?"

They both shared a heart laugh at this.

"Well Helga, why don't you ask him to come and visit for the summer?"

Helga sighed, shaking her head. "Believe me Pheebs, I want to, but I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"He's with his _parents_, Pheebs. He hadn't seen them in so long up until seven years ago. I can't ask him to detach himself from them. He'd spend the whole summer worried and wishing he were back with them, I...I can't put him through that, Pheebs. I just can't! And Miles and Stella, come on, I can't put them through missing him and not seeing him all over again! What if something happens and he never had a chance to say goodbye? What if they're lost again? Family's important to him Pheebs, girlfriends come and go."

"Helga...you are spouting out nonsense." Phoebe said, shaking her head. She took off her glasses to wipe the lenses before putting them back on. "While he may want to spend more time with his parents after not seeing them for so long, that doesn't mean he can't make time for you. And one summer will not make any difference. If he would truly be pining for them the entire time instead of enjoying himself here with you and the rest of us...then that might be a bit of a problem. But why don't you let him decide for himself? Maybe suggest he and his parents could come back for the summer? That way they'll be close by and he'll be able to spend time here at home. Even so, I hardly think he'll reject the idea unless it interferes with something important. Just propose the idea, who knows, maybe he'll really want to. As much as one may love their parents, I think even he would want a break and to see his friends and grandparents. And you may be 'just a girlfriend', but don't downplay yourself. I know very well that he loves you and that you mean a lot to him, just in a different way than his parents do."

Blinking at her best friend, Helga gave a smile and chuckled a bit. "Thanks Phoebe, I guess I needed that."

"Just doing my job as a best friend." Phoebe giggled. "So don't be afraid to propose the idea to him and see if maybe you two can work out some kind of a compromise."

"Guess you're right, I'd better just take a chance and see what we can do with it. You've told me before to just take chances to get what I want, and well, Helga G. Pataki takes chances!" She pumped her fist into the air for emphasis.

Her best friend grinned and nodded. "That's the spirit, Helga! Remember, the worst he can say is no. But if he wanted to see you, and I'm very sure he does, I'm sure he would work it out in his power to make it happen in a manner that fits you too. Just wait and see, I know you two can work it out."

"Here's hoping." Helga crossed her fingers on both hands and winked.

Phoebe giggled. "Whatever you say, Helga."

"Pheebs! That's his line!"

The girls laughed, finishing up their lunch. Helga opted for a couple of fortune cookies, which they took and broke off, eating the pieces as they read their fortunes.

"_A friend in need, is a friend in deed._" Phoebe recited from hers, and giggled. "And will you look at that, it's a typo."

"How are you supposed to take a fortune oh-so seriously if they can't spell the words right?" Helga laughed, and then read aloud her fortune. "Mine says, _Love works in mysterious ways._ Wow, gee, I had NO idea." She said sarcastically.

"I wonder how that applies to your life." Phoebe gave a playful smirk.

"Pheebs, your sarcasm sucks."

"Give me a break! At least I'm trying."

"Suuuuuuuuure you are. So, tell me, what's the update on you and tall-hair boy, eh?"

"Well, for our Anniversary this year, he said he wants to do something special." Phoebe giggled, blushing. "I'm not entirely sure what it is yet, but I'm very excited since he said it was going to be a surprise!"

"Think he's finally gonna ask you to marry him?" Helga teased, resting her hand on her chin with a teasing grin.

"Helga!" She squeaked, and giggled. "We're only seventeen!"

"Dude, just because someone pops the question doesn't mean you get married within the next six months. It can be a long-term commitment and you get married when you're ready."

"That's very true Helga, I suppose it is part of showing your commitment ahead of time." Phoebe agreed. "Sometimes it works and sometimes not."

"Well, okay, let's say, hypothetically, he DOES ask you to marry him. Would you say yes?"

"Of course I would, Helga! I love Gerald so much, even since I was young, for as long as I can possibly remember. We've been together for so long, and I have enjoyed every minute of it immensely. Maybe getting married _now_ isn't the best idea considering the circumstances, but when we're well and ready, of course! He's the one, Helga. I know it by now. I would say yes if he asked me to marry him, just that we'd have to wait a few years."

"Mmmmm mmmmm mmmm, you're one sick puppy." Helga teased.

"That's his line!" Phoebe laughed. "I see what you did there, Helga."

"Okay, okay, all catchphrase stealing aside... Glad your brain is still working in there." She smiled. "Geraldo and I may have had our own share of a rough friendship at times, but even I know he's a good egg and takes care of you. Can't think of a better man to be your husband than him. Nab him for good Pheebs, don't let some other slut take him away."

"I don't plan on letting that happen anytime soon, Helga." Phoebe promised.

"Good! Because then I'd have to knock sense into you. Literally."

"Duly noted." The Japanese girl giggled, placing some money on the table and they got up to leave.

"You're lucky Pheebs, if Arnold asked me for my hand in marriage...come on, I'd marry him right then and there." Helga sighed dreamily.

"Didn't you say you'd want to wait a couple of years, at least until you finish college?"

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna say no and make him ask me again later, that'd be silly of me. Oh what am I saying, we've only gotten back together for two years, he's not gonna ask me yet!"

"You never know, Helga. You never know."

...

Later on that afternoon, Helga came home to find Bob and Miriam watching TV. Things had gotten better in the Pataki household, and while Helga was still admittedly tense around them at times, since the feelings of neglect and memories still haunted her, she was glad things had changed and it felt more like a much more family-friendly household. Miriam had a job, she'd started out working at Bob's store, but then moved along to work as an assistant manager in a computer and electronics store, and Bob worked to a better schedule that allowed him to get things done and to spend more time with his family.

On the coffee table was a ready-made cake, some candles, and a couple of wrapped gifts.

"Well Helga, we know it's not much..." Miriam said, gesturing for her to sit down. "But we hope you like this cake we made."

"It's fine Mom, the point is you made an effort to do something nice for me on my birthday." Helga said, waving it off. "I'm not nine, you don't need to throw me a huge party with balloons, streamers and a clown!"

Bob and Miriam shared a laugh, and Helga grinned. So far, this was a pretty good birthday.

"Go ahead and make a wish." Bob finished lighting the candles. "If ya want to, that is."

"Oh, B." Miriam laughed.

"Whatever Dad, I'll do it. Just because I feel like it." Helga said, closing her eyes. _I wish...my beloved would come back to me..._ She blew out the candles. "Hey, I'll be back, I'm just gonna go change clothes."

Bob and Miriam exchanged glances and nodded before Helga went off upstairs to her room.

...

Helga came upstairs to her room, opened the door, and froze in place.

Right in the middle of her room, in plain sight, was something she would never have expected in a million years. Something she'd always wanted, but never knew she would get, at least not like this. Her heart leaped, and she was afraid she was dreaming, this couldn't be real.

Because standing right there was none other than Arnold. A bag stuffed with tissue paper next to him, obviously a gift. It had been two years since she last saw him, and he'd grown taller, around 6 feet or so, considering he now towered over her for once. He was still scrawny as ever, but with a bit of a tone to him, and wore a blue shirt, a plaid shirt over it, and jeans with black sneakers. His hair was still crazy and sticking up as ever, pointing in all directions, and of course, still wore his little blue hat.

Other than that, same old Arnold, from what she could tell.

Helga took a few hesitant steps toward him, still in shock, and reached up to touch his face as if to make sure he was real. And he was. He smiled and watched her every move, allowing her to take it all in. His skin was soft to the touch, he had a slight tan, and his eyes were full of warmth, love and patience, those same green pools she fell so in love with.

"...Arnold?" She finally found her voice.

Arnold smiled more and chuckled a bit. "Hey, Helga. Happy Birthday. I really wanted to surprise-mmm!"

It was all he could say before the poor thing was then pushed up against the wall, Helga pining him there and kissing him heatedly, losing herself in him after having not seen him for so long. She felt him stiffen with surprise, before he reciprocated her kiss and brought his arms around her, making her melt into him. Oh, it felt so good to be in his arms again...

They finally pulled back for air, and she brought her arms around his neck, playing with some strands of his hair.

"Hey Arnold. Did you sneak in here or something?"

Arnold shook his head. "No. I told your parents I wanted to surprise you, and after some convincing I managed to get them to agree. The fact that Phoebe was taking you out today was a bonus."

"Sneaky. That's pretty scary coming from you, football head."

"What can I say, your mannerisms have rubbed off on me. Besides, I wanted to surprise you."

She grinned giddily and kissed him once more, this time prolonging it longer than before. She was, after all, not known for giving short kisses. Not that he had any complaints, of course. After air was really, really, really needed, it was Arnold who pulled back and then lay his forehead against hers.

"You came back... how long?"

"For a while, Mom and Dad wanted to come relax in Hillwood, so I'll be here the rest of the school semester and during the summer. In the fall we're going to San Lorenzo for about...three months, I think, and then we're coming home for good. I want to go to college here, anyway. We did originally plan to go to San Lorenzo first and then come home...but I kind of persuaded them to just let us come home first. I love to travel and it's been nice to see the places we've been, but I miss Hillwood and I want to come home for a while."

"You...actually convinced your parents to come home?"

"Yeah, they understood I was homesick and wanted to see my friends and my grandparents. And well, they even agreed it was time to settle down for a while. We've been gone for so long and we miss it here. We talked about it...I think a week or two ago, and then I thought I'd do you one better and come to see you on your birthday."

"You _are_ smart." Helga smirked and hugged him happily. "So I guess _you're_ my present?"

"Partly." Arnold chuckled and then released her, going to pick up the bag and handing it to her. "This is...well, just something I wanted to give you anyway, since it IS your birthday."

"Please Arnold, having YOU as a present outdoes any kind of object you give me." Helga said playfully. She reached into the bag, removed the tissue paper, and reached in, pulling out a new notebook, a box with a deluxe pen she's always wanted, and also...a scrapbook. She sat on her bed, placing the bag aside, and opened the scrapbook album, feeling the mattress shift as Arnold sat down on the bed beside her.

Inside the pages were photos of them together, some with their friends, little blurbs and notes, some colourful marker drawings, snippets of her poems copied by hand were written on pieces of notebook paper and taped to some pages, and one central photo was of the two of them back in Chicago when she visited him that day. The camera she had brought along came with a hand-held tripod piece, and they took a photo of themselves from a look-out spot in the outskirts of the city, so it had a view of Chicago out in the background. Although she was holding out the tripod with her camera's self-timer, she still looked very ecstatic and happy to be there with him as she looked at him adoringly with her free arm around him, and he had his arms around her waist and was looking up at her with a bright smile and his eyes half-lidded to add to his lovesick gaze. A sweet depiction of them in love.

"You...you made this?"

"Yeah, I've been working on it for quite a while. Mom's been into scrapbooking, and she showed me how to do it. I wanted to make this for you, and give it to you in person, also."

Looking through it some more, feeling tears come to her eyes, she gently placed it aside and hugged him tightly, her heart exploding with love. He returned the hug and held her close as their bodies would allow. Before he could let it sink in, she suddenly tackled him onto the bed, taking him by surprise, and kissing the living daylights out of him. Before long, they were rolling along the bed and making out like crazy, necking, you name it. All the tension and longing from being apart for so long was catching up to them for sure. Oh and his hands...

Finally pulling away, he had her pinned down, and they both laughed.

"Want to go downstairs and get a piece of cake?" Helga said.

"Sure, let's go." Arnold got off of her, and took her hand to lift her up off the bed. He then puled her to him and kissed her tenderly but with passion, prolonging it a few moments before pulling away. "I love you, happy birthday."

Helga beamed and took his hand, kissing his cheek. "I love you too, and thank you for the best birthday ever. ...So far. Welcome home."

"It's good to be back."

Hand-in-hand, they left her bedroom and went downstairs, glad to finally be together after so long.


End file.
